Forum:Statyx the Hedgehog: Metal Fury
Statyx the Hedgehog: Metal Fury is a fan game for the . *NOTE: This game is on a trial basis for now, but I would appreciate any help or suggestions. If anyone would like to be in this game, please say so in the comments section. Plot Statyx's friends, including Sonic himself, have been captured by two of Eggman's robots! However, one of these robots seems to know Statyx from somewhere. Will Statyx be able to save his friends, or will his past come back to take everything from him!? Characters Main Characters *'Heroes' **Statyx the Hedgehog **Fou the Phoenix **Silver the Hedgehog **Blaze the Cat *are currently being held *'Villains' **Dr. Eggman **??? **??? *are currently being held Side Characters *GUN Commander *SA-55 Prologue :is shown guarding the Master Emerald, when two shadows appear :Knuckles: Hey what do you want!? Hey, stay back! :beam of ice is sent out :Knuckles: Gahh!! *frozen* :is shown walking along a street, two shadows creep up :Amy: Hey, what do you-Ahhh!! :is hidden behind flames :is shown working in his shop, the door opens. :Tails: Hey, do you want something? Hey, wait a minute! :is frozen. Shop is burned down :Gamma is shown, backing away from the shadows :Gamma: WARNING!! WARNING!! DANGER LEVELS HIGH!! :is suddenly hidden by flames :is shown, cowering :Cream: W-what do you want? :is hit by beam of ice :Cream: Ahhh!!! :is frozen :is shown, injured, breathing heavily, facing the two shadows :Sonic: *Pant, pant* What do you guys *pant* want? :of the shadows walks up :???: What I want is simple. Revenge. :shadow puts out a hand that releases flames :Sonic: Gaahhhhh!! :And so, the story begins... Statyx's Story Gameplay Statyx's gameplay involves switching between basic speed playstyle (like that of Sonic himself) and high charged electric powers throughout stages. Using a balanced mix of these two playstyles is essential. Controls: *Speed Style: **A button = Jump (tap for Quick Jump, hold for higher jump), (after jumping) Homing attack, (after Homing Attack on wall) Triangle Jump, (near rings) Lightspeed Dash **B button = Spin Dash (hold to charge), (after jumping) Stomp Attack **Control Stick = Move **Z button = (hold) Activates Quick Step (as like Sonic Unleashd) **C button = Change to Electric Style *Electric Style: **A button = Jump (tap for Quick Jump, hold for higher jump), (after jumping) Hover **B button = Charge (hold), (release) Use Electric Power **Z button = Lock-On **C button = Change to Speed Style Story :is seen laying on a branch, looking up into the sky :Statyx: I haven't heard from anyone in a while now. Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Sonic; heck, I haven't even had a fight with Silver in weeks! With Team Dark on some secret mission, I guess I'm stuck with nothing to do. *Yawns, stretches* Of course, that isn't all bad. :rings ([[Dreams of an Absolution] Ringtone)] :Statyx: Hm? *pulls out cellphone* Hyello, Statyx speaking. :Commander: GUN Elite 004, we need you to come to the G.U.N Base right away. :Statyx: *Groan* I thought I told you guys to stop calling me that. :Commander: We don't have time for this! Get over here immediately! *hangs up* :Statyx: Geez, what has his pants in a bunch? *puts away cellphone, jumps down* Well, either way, I better get going. I'd prefer to keep my job, and with all the times I go A-wall, I could at least have good attendance! *zooms off* :Mission: Reach the Goal! (Tutorial level) :Partners: None :enters room :Statyx: Alright, what's up Commander? :Commander: *looking at screen*...... :Statyx: Yo, anyone home? :Commander: .....Play video. :Statyx: Huh? *looks at screen* :screen shows Shadow, apparently amidst a battle :Shadow: We need back-up! These guys are stronger than expected! Send back- :scream is heard :Shadow: Omega, help Rouge! :Omega: CRITICAL....DAMAGE....FUNCTION....CEASIIiinnggg.... :Shadow: Why you! Stay away from them! Chaos Boost-Ahhh!! :flash of blue light is shown, sscreen shows static :Statyx: No....no way.... :Commander: We got that video a few hours ago. :Statyx: Then what are we waiting for!? We have to- :Commander: That isn't the only video. :Statyx: What? :Commander: Play videos. :are shown of Knuckles, Amy, Tails, Gamma, Cream, and Sonic's captures :Statyx: *horrified* But, how... :Commander: Apparently, your friends are being hunted down. :Statyx: W-what about Blaze!? Fou!? Even that Silver-psycho!? :Commander: Their conditions are unknown. It's assumed they are safe. :Statyx: *breathes sigh of relief. serious expression, turns to door* I get the idea. :Commander: Statyx! :Statyx: *stops* :Commander: This is one mission we can't afford to let you simply drop, like some of your past missions. :Statyx: *turns to Commander* My friends are being hunted down and captured, *cenches fists* or worse. *walks out door* I'm taking care of this. Mission or not. :few minutes later, Statyx is shown outside GUN Base :Statyx: First thing's first. I have to go to where Team Dark was, and find out what happened. And who I'm gonna give Hell for this!! *zooms off* :Mission: Reach the Goal! :Partners: None Comments What do you guys think?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 18:51, September 9, 2009 (UTC)